Huir
by flor de loto
Summary: Un congreso podra cambiar la nueva vida que cameron intenta rehacer en New York. Short que subi en un foro :B!


El reloj marcaba las 8 p.m, por fin se encontraba en casa luego de una agotadora y estresante

jornada de trabajo. Habia pasado solo 1 mes desde que renunciara a su puesto en urgencias, acepto

una oferta en un prestigioso hospital de New York como sub-jefa del departamento de inmunologia.

Se habia marchado para olvidar, con Chase duro solo 2 meses, no le queria y no podia dañarlo,

seguia enamorada de House, la gente aun no entendia como alguien como ella pudiera querer tanto

a un tipo como el y la vida es caprichosa, se marcho para olvidar y era lo que menos podia hacer,

durante las jornadas cada conversacion con sus colegas era sobre un tema en particular, House.

Aun podia recordar el primer dia, como cada persona al saludarla le hacia la pregunte del millon.

Flashback

-¿ Asi que trabajste para el Doctor House?..- le pregunto Samantha,una de sus nuevas compañeras con la 

que se puede decir que entablo una especie "amistad" 

-Si..- respondio con un toque de nostalgia y clavando la vista en algun lugar del despacho- tres años..

-Tienes mucho aguante, hasta ahora jamas escuche algo bueno sobre el- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Aja..- evitaba el tema en sobremanera y por desgracia su compañera no lo notaba.

- ¿Y es cierto que una de sus subordinadas se enamoro de el?

- Si..- se maldecia en sus adentros, ella era la unica subordinada y el hecho de haberse sonrojado y sin querer

haber soltado tirando el expediente que tenia en sus manos la delato.

- Wooh ,¿ no me digas que eras tu ?.- le pregunto con una sonrisa algo burlona en el rostro, a lo que Cameron solo 

pudo asentir avergonzada.

Fin Flashback

Y alli se encontraba en su departamento con una copa de vino y en la otra mano la invitacion para una conferencia

sobre diagnostico que seria en unos dias en New York en la cual sin dudas se encontraria con House.

Minutos mas tarde el telefono hizo acto de presencia, era Foreman. Desde que habian dejado su puesto en diagnostico

su amistad habia alcanzado un nivel mayor de confianza y a diario el la llamaba a esta hora.

La hizo entrar en razon, no podia faltar a una conferencia solo por el temor de ver a House despues de todo lo que 

habia pasado antes de irse de New Jersey, ademas esa conferencia traeria muchos beneficios para su carrera.

No, sin duda no podia faltar, no podria dejarle con la satisfaccion de no verla, al fin y al cabo lo que paso entre

ellos antes de venir a New York tal y como el se lo dijo, fue un error.

Flashback

Estaba sola en su casa, la puerta sono con esos 3 toques indiscutibles de un baston.

- House..¿Que haces aqui a las 1.00 de la madrugada? - dijo mirando el reloj y bastante confundida de por si.

- Yo.. Nada .. solo ..paseaba..- estaba borracho, no habia dudas, el olor a whisky y su forma de hablar lo delataban.

- Pasa, sientate en el sofa mientras te traigo un cafe - le dijo mientras abria mas la puerta y se iba a la cocina.

Era su oportunidad de sacarle la verdad, lo borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, House tambien, pero nunca SU verdad

siempre decia la verdad de los demas sin dejarse espuesto y/o vulnerable

- No.. no quiero cafe - le dijo dirigiendose a la cocina junto a Cameron

- Entonces ¿ Que haces aqui? - bastante confundida y nerviosa a estas alturas.. estaban demasiado cerca.

- Esto.. - dijo tomandola de la cintura y besandola, a lo cual ella respondio,luego sin darse cuenta estaban de camino

a su habitacion y la ropa empezaba a sobrar entre ellos...

Fin Flashback

Y su proximo recuerdo fue la conversacion a la mañana siguiente, cuando House le dijo que olvidara lo que habia

pasado, que era producto de la borrachera, que habia sido un error. Y por ese error ella estaba ahora en New york.

Sin embargo para House no habia sido un error, era sin duda otra de sus formas de protegerse a si mismo,

para no mostrarse vulnerable y no admitir sus sentimientos, solo que no sabia que por sus palabras, terminaria

perdiendo a la unica persona ademas de Wilson que era capas de soportarlo en toda su persona.

Wilson seguia reprochandole su actitud en tanto a Cameron, no podia ser tan grosero y desagradable, al fin y al cabo

el habia ido a su departamento, el habia buscado lo que paso, y luego la habia apartado como siempre lo hacia.

Y llego el dia del congreso, Cameron no sabia si estar nerviosa o no, una parte de ella aun no lo habia olvidado, 

lo tenia claro, pero sin embargo otra parte lo odiaba por su actitud por haber tenido que huir para no terminar 

mas dañada.

Foreman habia llegado unos dias antes para disfrutar con su amiga,y asistir juntos al evento.

Asi lo hicieron, una vez adentro no pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada.

- ¿Buscabas a alguien? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que claramente conocian muy bien

- A una amiga , permiso - definitivamente era una muy mala mentirosa, asi que no tuvo mas opcion que ir a buscar 

a su amiga del hospital, simplemente para disimular.

- No mientas - le agarro la muñeca para evitar que se alejara.

- House .. dejame - tenia una mirada fria, por lo cual el la solto y la dejo ir, solo por el momento.

Se sento junto a su amiga, el tiempo pasaba lentamente y luego tenian una cena en el hotel donde se alojaban House,

Foreman y los otros 2 subordinados. 

No pudo apartar su mirada de ella, sin duda New York le habia hecho bien

Estaba sentada bebiendo una copa de vino no habia mas que hacer,sintio un inconfundible andar, 

que se detuvo justo a su lado.

- Quiero hablar contigo - le dijo sin siquiera mirarla

- No..- trato de no darle importancia a su presencia pero le era dificil.

- Permiso me la llevo - le dijo a los demas que se encontraban en la mesa y la tomo de la mano arrastrandola con el

- ¿ que quieres house? - le dijo una vez que se encontraban en el estar del hotel

- Pues estaba pensando en que me presentaras a tu amiga - le dijo con ironia - No que va.. quiero Hablar contigo.

- No creo que le gustes, Samantha no tiene mucho interes en los hombres - Ironia, siempre el mejor recurso- 

Sobre que quieres que hablemos, porque creo que dejaste todo muy claro la ultima vez que nos vimos ¿no?

- Que rencorosa mujer - estaba distinta, fria y su mirada ya no decia tanto como otras veces, pero debia hacer caso

al consejo de Wilson, mas que mal habia interrumpido su cita - Solo queria ..

- ¿Pedirme perdon? - sabia que si lo dejaba hablar esa conversacion se alargaria demasiado - es tarde sabes,

asi que mejor me voy.

- Cameron.. - estaba huyendo, otra vez - Te quiero. – en aquel momento recibio una bofetada de parte de Cameron.

- No House, no caigo dos veces - sin quererlo recordo la vez que se lo dijo para obtener su prueba de VIH

La vio marchar, por un minuto penso que era lo mejor, pero AL DIABLO con lo que era mejor, la siguio hasta su 

casa y decidio esperar un rato para luego tocar el timbre. Cuando se abrio la puerta ella tenia los ojos rojos, 

sin duda habia llorado y sin duda habia sido por su culpa.

- Lo de antes .. era verdad, wilson me dijo que mejor las palabras afuera que adentro ¿no? ademas creo haberle arruinado

una cita por esto - trataba de no darle importancia a lo que decia, pero era importante - te quiero - le dijo finalmente

al ver que ella evitaba su mirada.

No supo que responder ¿realmente era house frente a su puerta diciendole que la queria? Cuando se encontro con sus ojos

no pudo ver mas que sinceridad y miedo, era obvio, temia volver a resultar dañado.

Sin pensarlo mas lo abrazo, para luego fundir sus bocas en un calido beso que sin dudas reflejaba algun comienzo.


End file.
